Formatted
by XKaira-ChanX
Summary: Nnoitra Jiruga Deceased has been replaced by new comer Mayyun Koras Lirri. She is instantly compared to the absent look of Wonderweiss and deemed heartless. What is she to Aizan's plan and how will Grimmjow deal with a woman owning rank #5, 1 above his?
1. Chapter 1

"You should fit in just fine here. Just don't wonder about too much, you might get lost. Also- hey, are you listening?"

Gin looked down at the girl next to him, the ever mysterious smile of a Cheshire cat on his face. The girl looked up to him, her pale gray eyes staring at Gin's face, then she turned to look up the long hallway.

"When will I meet Aizen-sama?"

Gin started to walk again, unsatisfied with the girl's reaction. "Soon enough, just stay close by and do what you're told."

"Which is?" her voice was cold.

"Nothing," Gin said, "For now, you are to do nothing until Aizen-sama calls for you." He stopped in front of a door and opened it. "And you can do nothing here."

She walked in without objection and sat on the white couch. Staring into space. Gin closed the door and walked away. "Weird girl..."

"Gentlmen and lady espada, I am sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today," Aizen sat at the head of a long white table, leaning on his clasped hands. He looked at the ten espada sitting at the table with a smile no one understood on his face.

No one spoke up, they all kept their mouths shut.

"Well, I am sure though that you realize that Nnoitra Jiruga is not accountable for among us."

Everyone looked around, realizing that indeed Jiruga was not seated among them.

"So you called us here to mourn for the freak?" Grimmjow asked timidly and uninterested.

Aizen smiled, "No, I gathered you here for the introduction of a new number five."

Grimmjow looked up, angered. "What?!"

"You didn't except to be nominated to number five did you?" Szayel Aporro Granz asked, adjusting his glasses.

"To hell with you," Grimmjow snarled, "You're another freak."

"So, I am sure you are all very excited to meet your new comrade so," Aizen sat up and looked to the back of the room where a girl stepped into the room.

"What the fuck, she's a fuckin woman!" Grimmjow snarled.

"I am glad that you know the difference between a man and female," Szayel said, looked upon the girl with greedy eyes.

"I would like to intrduce to you all Mayyun Koras Lirri," Aizan extended out his arm, motioning Lirri forward. She complied and came up to him.

Lirri wore standard arrancar clothing. Her coat was cut short and was left open to reveal a tight white vest underneath. Her Zanpakutō hung from her waist and sat on her butt and on her head was the few remains of her hollow mask.

"I hope you all will welcome her to the family," Aizen smiled and throughout the room, a heavy aura could be felt.

Lirri sat on the outskirts of the of Hueco Mundo palace, Las Noches. She looked over the immense desert plain. In her lap sat her Zanpakutō. She tapped it subconsciously, staring at the lunar phase hanging in the sky. There was nothing here to do and her boredom could lead to some dangerous actions.

A strong reitsu fell over Lirri, making her spin around, quickly jumping to her feet. Lirri found the woman from before. If she remembered correctly, Gin had said her name was Tia Harribel.

Harribel looked upon Lirri with cold green eyes then asked in a calm voice, "Why did you come to Las Noches?"

Lirri turned her back to Harribel, sensing that the woman was no threat to her and sat back down. "I didn't come here..." she paused and stared back to the sky, "Aizen-sama found me on the day of my birth and brought me here."

Harribel stepped to Lirri's side, but did not seat herself. "Does that mean you don't want to be here?"

Lirri looked up to Harribel and asked, "_Want? _I don't _want _anything," Lirri looked away. "I just do as I am told and wanting isn't apart of that."

"So you're just going to become Aizen's pawn?"

Lirri shrugged unenthusiastically, "I don't care what happens to me."

Harribel looked down to the girl, confused.

"I don't have a heart," Lirri said like that explained everything, then zipped down her vest, still staring into space and opened the flap, revealing her hollow hole. The hole was right where her left breast should have been, but it wasn't. "Do you understand?" Lirri looked up, her large gray eye blank of emotion.

Harribel just walked away. There was nothing should could say and she most definitely did not understand.

Lirri started to tap her Zanpakutō with her finger again.

"She's a damn woman!" Grimmjow punched at the wall, face in a snarl.

Ulquiorra Cifer sat away from Grimmjow in a chair, not paying any attention to Grimmjow.

"Damn damn damn damn!!! Why the hell is she stronger than me?" Grimmjow turned away from the wall, "Fuck!" he stared at Ulquiorra, "Can you feel her reitsu?"

Ulquiorra turned his head to Grimmjow, his face void of expression and replied. "She is on her way to her quarters."

"Che!" Grimmjow stormed out the room into the white hall. He wanted to know just how much stronger a woman could be than him. It pissed him off beyond believe to know that even Harribel was stronger than him.

Lirri's reitsu started flow over Grimmjow as he turned into another hall and slammed his hand into the wall, blocking Lirri's path.

Lirri looked up at him.

"Look woman, I don't know who you are but your presence is pissing me off,"Grimmjow snarled, "So I think we should fight to find out who's the better one here."

"Aizen-sama has not ordered me to duel with you."

"To hell with him, fight me!"

"I am incapable of doing such thing," Lirri didn't turn away from Grimmjow, "I am not allowed to do anything unless I am told to so."

"So you're going to cop out on this then? You'll be looked down upon."

"I could care less..." Lirri walked around Grimmjow and to her room.

"What the hell?"

"I am guessing that you did not see the blankness in her eyes."

Grimmjow looked up the hall and saw Coyote Stark. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You don't get it?" Stark leaned against the wall, arms folded, "She's like Wonderweis. It's just that she's a little more together then the kid is."

Grimmjow turned away. "I don't give a damn what she is or isn't, I just want to fight her."

"You don't mind injuring a girl?"

"I don't give a damn about that either."

With that Grimmjow took his leave.

Lirri sat in her room, staring at the white walls, feeling the need to do something, but she refused to cave to the urge. Instead she would wait till Aizen-sama wished for her abilities.

"Lirri?"

She looked over and found Gin. "Aizen-sama has teamed you up with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to go to the living world."

Lirri nodded and stood, her body felt over joyed, excited to do something, but such emotion did not appear on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lirri stood outside Hueco Mundo, hand on the hilt of her Zanpakutō, secretly anxious to get out of Las Noches to do something fun._

_"Hell, Aizen is messed up in the head or somethin!"_

_Lirri turned around and saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walk out the palace. Grimmjow didn't look too excited to see her._

_Ulquiorra stepped forward and started to give instructions to Lirri. "You will stay with Grimmjow at all times," he turned to look at Grimmjow and pointed a finger at his chest, "And you will not go running off to do whatever it is you please."_

_"Che," Grimmjow looked away, "This is just so damn stupid."_

_Ulquiorra stepped forward, opening a garganta and stepped in. Lirri followed close behind, where as Grimmjow followed reluctantly and with a snarl on his face._

_"Damn woman..."_

_"Ichigo!"_

_Rukia swung open Ichigo's bedroom door, already out of her gigia._

_Ichigo was just about to jump out his window and looked back to Rukia. "You felt it too?"_

_"Yeah, it has to be another arrancar attack."_

_"Well, lets go," Ichigo jumped out his window and disappeared in the night._

_Lirri stood in the air with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra had left for his own business as soon as they entered the living world. She didn't speak to Grimmjow. The last time they spoke she almost gave into his want to fight._

_"Hurry up damn it!" Grimmjow had his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutō . "I'm leaking my reitsu all over the place for you-!"_

_Suddenly, Grimmjow disappeared and reappeared on the ground with someone over him. Grimmjow was smiling like mad, Zanpakutō held out in front of him to block the strangers attack._

_"You took your time showing up, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow pushed the boy off him and stood._

_Lirri wasn't sure what to do. They were supposed to come here to spy on shinigami, not attack them._

_"I think you're looking in the wrong direction."_

_Lirri froze, she didn't even feel the person sneak up on her._

_"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"_

_Instantly, Lirri was binded and she fell to the ground, hitting her arm and breaking it. She didn't scream, but the injury knocked the breath out of her._

_A girl walked up to her, Zanpakutō in hand. "You're a new one and luckily for me, you're weaker than the others."_

_Grimmjow saw Lirri fall and smiled. She ain't so strong._

_Lirri smiled then, making Rukia weary._

_"You haven't even asked my number yet, shinigami-san."_

_"Is that how you espada go about introducing yourselves?"_

_Slowly, Lirri went into a sitting position. Rukia backed away. The bind she had used on Lirri was one of the strongest, used by her brother._

_Lirri swept her head to the side, moving her hair out of the way, then stuck out her tongue, revealing her number. "I'm stronger than the rampant one fighting your friend."_

_Lirri then stood, feeling her arm regenerating. "Have you ever fought him? I don't know how strong he is," she broke her bind and smiled, feeling relieved, "But I am indeed stronger than him and by far smarter."_

_Rukia braced herself, not sure what to expect from this new espada._

_"You see," Lirri stared at Rukia with a gentle smile, "I was made by Aizen-sama," she rose her hand, still smiling, "And while I was made, I was given exceptional power, would you like to see it?" Her finger glowed brightly and formed into a sphere and before Rukia could realize what was going on, the cero flew at her._

_"Look Kurosaki, your friend is being pummeled," Grimmjow looked down at the cero, quite amazed himself._

_Ichigo looked down at Rukia and had to force himself from going down to aid her. But there was a nervousness in him. Who was the girl down there? The amount of reitsu coming from her was amazing._

_"You sure you wanna look away from me?"_

_Ichigo turned to look back at Grimmjow just to be punched in the face and sent flying through the air._

_Lirri walked over to Rukia slowly and diligently. "How did that feel shinigami-san?"_

_Rukia lay on the ground, breathing heavily._

_"You see, I have no wish to pick on people weaker than me," Lirri tapped her Zanpakutō, unsure if she should go into her released state. "So, to be kind, which I am very kind, I will finish you off and send you to your so awesome God."_

_Rukia tried to move, but was unsuccessful. She had taken the cero right on. Instead, Lirri helped her up by grabbing her garb and raising her into the air. "Remember this as you go over to the other world shinigami-san, remember the name of the espada that killed you, Mayyun Koras Lirri." Rukia's eyes widened at the sound of the name._

_Lirri pulled back her free arm, fingers stretched apart. "Your lucky, you get to see this. It's called, Gran Rey Cero, so remember it!" Her hand started to grow red as she flung it forward._

_Rukia looked away, eyes closed. This much reitsu was too much to handle._

_"Stop it Lirri."_

_The bright red light disintegrated, the dark blue color of night came back._

_Rukia opened her eyes and was horrified to find Ulquiorra. He stood by Lirri, hand over hers, stopping the cero._

_"Let's go, I'm done here, and so are you."_

_Lirri dropped Rukia and looked away, ashamed._

_Grimmjow was behind Rukia, hands in pockets. "Damn it Ulquiorra, aren't you the slightest interested in what she can do?" He walked forward just as Ichigo came to the ground in a rush. Ichigo looked at all the espada, then Rukia who laid on the ground in a crumbled mess._

_Ulquiorra didn't answer Grimmjow, instead he opened the garganta and stepped in._

_"Hey," Ichigo called out, "Hey!"_

_Lirri turned around, her eyes now void of the excitement from before and looked at Ichigo._

_"What the hell, come back and fight me!"_

_Lirri smiled then and stuck out her tongue before she turned away and followed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra._

_The garganta closed, leaving Rukia and Ichigo._

_"Rukia," Ichigo ran up to her and sheathed his Zanpakutō. "Oi, Rukia, are you okay?"_

_Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo. "We need to report her," was all she said, before she fainted._

_"So your more interested in fighting shinigami the fighting me?" Grimmjow followed Lirri, aggravated._

_"No."_

_"Then what the hell? I asked you to fight and you told me no!"_

_"Because Aizen-sama didn't tell me to fight you," Lirri stopped in front of her door._

_"So what, he told you to battle the shinigami?"_

_Lirri shook her head, "No, he told me to make my presence well known amongst the shinigami... So you think it worked?"_

_Grimmjow was surprised. Aizen wanted her to be known? What the hell is he planning? He turned away with a click of his teeth._


	3. Chapter 3

Lirri lay in her room, hand under her head, the other wrapped around her knees, her Zanpakutō leaned against the couch. She was fast asleep, dreaming of nothingness. The two ceros she had used earlier had taken a toll on her.

"Lirri-chan?"

Someone knocked on her door, but she didn't hear it.

"Lirri-chan?" The door opened and in walked Szayel Aporro Granz in his ink glory. He smiled at the site of the girl and walked over. About to touch her a voice from the door stopped him.

"She's my prey, don't go about touchin 'er as you please Szayel."

Szayel turned around to find Grimmjow leaning against the panel of the door, arms folded.

"Do something stupid and I swear to rip you to shreds."

Smiling, Szayel replied. "Very frightening, Jaegerjaquez. But don't be fooled, I am only here to observe her. She's quite interesting and has a vast amount of reitsu, maybe even more than Yammy and Stark."

Grimmjow grinned. "That's better than I expected. Heh," he leaned off the wall and walked into the room, "But did you really think you could just walk in here without getting in trouble?"

Grimmjow raised Szayel in the air, other hand in his pocket. "I don't care if your interested in her potential or whatever the hell you just meant, but I wasn't fuckin around when I said if you do something stupid I'll rip you apart."

"Now get the hell out!" Spinning around, Grimmjow threw Szayel out the door. "Damn idiot," he eyed Lirri and said, "How long to you intend to pretend that you are sleeping, damn woman?"

Lirri opened her eyes and looked at Grimmjow. "I didn't want confrontation."

"Your fuckin weird." He stalked out the room.

Lirri followed him with her eyes, blinking in wonder, then grabbed her Zanpakutō and chased after him.

"Why are you following me for?" Grimmjow asked, annoyed.

Lirri didn't answer, but looked around as Grimmjow walked around.

Grimmjow eyed her.

"Hueco Mundo is huge..." Lirri's voice was void of amazement, her voice was rather monotone. "Have you ever gotten lost around here?"

"What the hell? What type of question is that?"

Lirri looked up to the much taller Grimmjow. "It's the type of question that deserves a yes or no..."

"You think your smart?" Grimmjow stopped walked.

Lirri stopped too. "I don't understand..."

"What is there not to understand? What are you? Some kind of doll?"

Lirri walked around Grimmjow and out the hallway into a large room, Grimmjow followed, become very irritated.

"You could call me a doll... If that's the definition of what I am." Lirri looked around the room. The ceiling reached high above her and supporting it were many large cylinder beams.

Grimmjow was the one who was confused now.

"Has Ulquiorra not told you yet? Or are you just ignorant to everything that goes on in Aizen-sama's head?"

That hit a nerve in Grimmjow. "I don't give a damn what Aizen is doing, so I don't go about making busying myself with his plans."

Lirri turned around to look at Grimmjow. "So then you don't care to know why Stark compared me Wonderweiss?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth, then closed it. She had heard that conversation?

"You do know who Wonderweiss is, right?"

"Yeah, he's a freak."

"Like me," Lirri used a finger to circle the air, "I was made the same way he was."

Grimmjow looked taken back for a moment. "You mean with the Hōgyoku?"

Lirri nodded, "Correct, it's just that I the ability to speak, but we're basically the same. I have no sense of emotion or feeling. I just react..."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What is there not to get?" Lirri followed the lines on the ground made by the large tiles. "I was made for one soul reason."

"And that would be?"

Lirri stopped, frozen in her place on one of the tiles, then looked back to Grimmjow with a weird smile. "To die."

Grimmjow sat in his room, staring at his wall angrily. He had long punched out every inch of it. After Lirri had told him her so called reason to live, he just left. It didn't bother him that she didn't have any hopes for her future, after all, he didn't either. But she had looked so fake, so unreal. It was though she was a marionette on strings, just acting out the parts because she had to. He, Grimmjow thought, at least had his own way of living. Aizen didn't have that sort of control over him.

"Such a freak!"

"Who is?"

Grimmjow looked to his door and saw Yammy. What the hell he was doing there was beyond him. "Go the hell away."

"Hey, don't start acting like that, it's annoying," Yammy barged his way into the room.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it. All you are is a bunch of muscle and not even the slightest trace of a damn brain."

"If you don't keep your damn mouth shut Grimmjow I'm gonna have to rip it off for you!"

Grimmjow stood and looked up to Yammy who towered over him, not feeling the slightest intimidated.

"Come on Yammy you big chunk of ass, rip me apart," Grimmjow said in a icy daring tone.

Yammy rose his muscle encased arm and brought it down on Grimmjow.

"What, what the hell?"

Grimmjow had Yammy's large fist in his palm. "You see, I figured that if you could be beat by that shinigami then I could beat ya too." He smirked, took a grip on Yammy's fist, pulled back, then flung Yammy forward and through the many walls that made up the other espada rooms.

As Yammy flew by, the heads of the other espada appeared. They looked to Grimmjow then to Yammy.

"He ain't so tough," Grimmjow walked out his room, "If he's supposed to be number zero then I'm sure that the others aren't so strong either."

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow turned to see Ulquiorra walk up to him, hands in his pockets and those unreadable eyes that Grimmjow hated.

"What?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Walking, what the hell does it look like to you," Grimmjow paused, "Here's a better answer, none of your damn business." He turned and started to walk away.

As he was walking, he felt danger pickle against his skin. Stretching out his fingers then spun around, blasting a cero at Ulquiorra just as Ulquiorra's cero came rampaging towards him. The two hit and sent air recoiling back at them. One of the pillars that held up the ceiling of the large room fell, sending cement flying everywhere.

"Che," Grimmjow held his hand over his face, waiting for Ulquiorra's next attack.

Like a silent ninja, Ulquiorra jumped into the air and did a flip over Grimmjow's head, pointing his fingers down towards his opponent.

Grimmjow didn't allow himself to freeze up on the surprise attack and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand, stopping the cero.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, realizing he was unable to attack back as Grimmjow flung him into the dust particles from the ceros.

"Don't be damn stupid Ulquiorra. Just because you rank higher than me, doesn't mean your stronger!"

Ulquiorra landed on his back and rolled uncontrollably. When he finally stopped, he stood, ready to attack again.

"Enough."

The dust suddenly got blown away clearing the room and from the entrance way, Aizen walked into the room, Lirri at his heels.

_Did she do that? _Ulquiorra thought.

"What are you doing to your each other?"

Grimmjow looked away and Ulquiorra just held his posture together.

"No answer?" Aizen rose his brow and looked at Ulquiorra, "I am disappointed in you, Ulquiorra. What made you loose your posture to Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked to Aizen, angered, but did not speak.

"Well, since you have no answers, I suppose I will just punish you instead," Aizen looked from Grimmjow to Ulquiorra an unreadable smile on his face and finished what he had to say with, "Lirri?"

Grimmjow's eyes flickered to where Lirri was, but didn't find her. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw blood spray out from a utterly surprised Ulquiorra and saw him fall tot he ground in his own blood.

"Your looking in the wrong direction."

_Before Grimmjow could get his mind together, he felt a searing pain reach from his left shoulder blade to his right breast and then everything went black._


End file.
